


Beyond the Tapestry

by Barbayat



Series: Mating Games 2014 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Oral Sex, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/pseuds/Barbayat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evil Duke kidnapped Melissa and Scott sneaks into the castle hoping to confront Deucalion mano a mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Tapestry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [mating-games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/) 2014, Challenge 1 [Happily Ever After](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/14749.html). Not beta-rad ... sorry :(

Scott heard the soft moans from beyond the wall. As he was sneaking up the secret passageway that he had discovered with Stiles when they had played in the castle as children. Even though the moans indicated the Duke was entertaining one of his concubines, Scott took care not to hit a creaky step.

He couldn’t take any chances. The Duke was rumoured to be the best fighter among the king’s knights. Scott would need to wait until the Duke was alone. Only then he could jump him, tie him up and get the duke to release his mother. Scott still blamed himself for leaving home to study the art of healing in the druid’s camp. As he returned Allison told him his mother had been taken by the duke and Scott hadn’t hesitated for a second to infiltrate the castle.

A loud moan among the softer ones made him shudder: With each step he heard those soft moans more clearly. Reaching the end of the stairs, Scott saw the crack in the wall. He couldn’t see too much as it was covered with something from the other side, but even there was a small hole. A beam of light fell through it.

Scott checked the floor for obstructions and looked for the dent in the opposite wall where the secret passage came up in the duke’s private quarters. Once Scott had everything memorised, he blew out his lamp.

Accompanied by more frenzied moans from beyond the wall Scott approached the hole. To see if it was really the Duke, he had to take a peek. All he saw was round table covered by a dark red cloth with a fruit bowl, a jug of wine and two goblets on it. Indicating the Duke was only entertaining one woman tonight.

As Scott tried to see more of the room the gasping and moaning reached a ridiculous intensity. The woman had to be faking it to please him: Scott had never heard any woman being this loud. Slowly, he widened the hole in the tapestry until he glimpsed them.

At the edge of the bed, the Duke kneeled his head buried between the woman’s legs which were wrapped around his back. Her legs, his back and the position was really all he could make out. It still could be someone else, but for now Scott had seen enough. He leaned back against the wall, listening as the soft moans all turned into deeper ones and then into lustful screams. Those lasted a bit; after they had ebbed away, the yelling came back a bit and then ended in one long satisfied sigh. Scott heard the smugness in the soft chuckle even before it manifested in the man’s voice.

“How about more wine? You’ll look a bit,” he paused as if looking for the right word, “perspired.”

The woman laughed and Scott found it sounded familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. Peaking again, Scott saw him walking to the table. He had to be the Duke, being totally naked the more prominent scars that Allison had told him about where visible to him. Even though this wasn’t the sight that disturbed him the most.

Scott observed him filling the goblets with wine when he saw a slender female arm brush past the scarred and muscular torso. Before he even knew it, he followed that arm to take a look at the woman with his enemy and gulped. Blocking his scream with one hand in front of his mouth, he stumbled back: the woman was his mother! 

He had accidentally spied on his mother having sex ...

Backing off towards the stairs, Scott almost screamed when someone touched him on the back.

“Scott,” Stiles said, “when I heard you’re rushing here, I’d hoped I came in time. Damn, just like the Argents, any dirty trick to get rid of the Duke! Shame on them, you know, for telling you that he kidnapped your mom. Which he totally didn’t! Believe me, that Gerard fellow badmouthed him for no good reason. He’s actually been quite reasonable. And dude! Getting the Duke as your father-in-law, that’s actually cool. You’re going to be rich, live in a castle and …”

“Stiles,” Scott said and then again to shut his friend up. It was good news. He was happy if his mom finally had found someone, but Scott really wished he hadn’t gotten such a graphic image of how exactly she’d be made happy.

  
  



End file.
